A Not So Old Friend
by Rico Perrien
Summary: While on vacation, Hermione meets someone unexpected


Meeting A Not-so-old Friend

**Author's Note:** In 'Harry Potter and the Betrothal Contract', munkeymaniac mentioned that magical people appeared younger than their true age. Interesting implications became apparent.

**Dsiclaimer: ** I own nothing of the creations of JK Rowling, which belong to her and her corporate associates. Like all fan-fiction, this story reimagines things which might have happened. No money being made, no free trips on Virgin Space's sub-orbital flights, no free drinks at the bar, etc.

Christmas Break 1994

"Bunny, would you please put some more suntan oil on my back"?

The fourteen year old girl smiled at her mother's request, and replied, "Sure, Mum. I'll be right there", as she got up out of her beach chair. She had inherited her father's bushy brown hair, but liked to wear it long like her mother. When she was three, and the family was going to the beach, her mother had put her own long blonde hair into a pony-tail, and the little girl insisted that her hair be tied back as well. Instead of a pony-tail, her hair bunched up in the back. The child looked at herself in the mirror, and announced "It looks like a bunny's bum!" From that moment she became 'Bunny' to her family, and it was the only nickname she would tolerate until years later when her husband added a new one. Even then, to her immediate family, she remained 'Bunny'.

The older woman treasured her time on the beach. Here, she was not 'Elizabeth Granger, D.D.S.', but 'Liz' to her husband of eighteen years, and 'Mum' to her daughter (unless the girl was annoyed with her or embarrassed, in which case it was 'Mother!'). Here, she was just another pretty woman suntanning on the beach.

The older woman treasured her time with her daughter on the beach. The girl was growing up, and developing into a woman while she was away at school. Over the previous summer, their shopping trips had some different items on the lists which had not been there in previous years, and certain clothing sizes had changed significantly in the appropriate places. Liz had looked forward to having important chats with her about the process of becoming a woman and all that that entailed, but Hermione was away at her school for most of the time. Although the opportunities were fewer now, these holidays gave them a chance to catch up on each other's lives.

She and Roger had sat Hermione down several years before and had 'The Talk', with periodic updates as they became appropriate, but now her daughter's questions had taken on a more personal tone, instead of the rather academic view she had held in earlier years. The enquiries had to do with feelings, and questions of 'why', and not so much on the 'how'; more of the reasons, and not so much the mechanics. Liz was fairly certain that Hermione would not get too far out of her depth, but she knew it is a mother's job to prepare her daughter for the future, as well as teaching her not to have that inevitable future occur too soon.

Hermione also prized the time together with her parents. With them, she could discuss all many of things that she did not feel comfortable talking about with her housemates with or her teachers. While there were things about her education that she could not talk about, or show her parents what she had learned, there were things she could share. And she wanted to share with the people who had been the centre of her life for so much of it.

Since Hermione had gone to the boarding school in Scotland, their time together had become less and less. During summer, Hermione, who was not a little girl any more but not quite a woman yet, spent a couple of weeks at the home of one of her school friends; the boy's mother (who seemed to be a bit of a prude and locked in the 1800's, which in a way was comforting to the mother of a pubescent girl spending so much time with two male friends) kept a tight rein on goings-on, so Liz had little worries about the arrangement, but she resented that it took her daughter away for so much of the time. Although both of her parents had to attend their dental practice during the day, they would still have had evenings and weekends, and the arrangement with the Weasleys eliminated this opportunity to spend time together. This was a time when a child is becoming an adult, and a dependant is becoming a friend, and Liz felt that the time for this was slipping away from her.

The Grangers had spent a couple of weekends with the Weasleys, to get to know the families of their respective children. They might as well have come from different planets for how little they had it common – neither could understand the most basic assumptions of the others' world, and the visits ended up with both sets of parents sitting quietly smiling at each other and drinking copious cups of tea until it was time to leave again.

Hermione had told her parents something of her experiences at the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but by no means all that had occurred. She had told them how she had become friends with Harry and Ron, but not that this was due to them saving her from an attack by a troll. She told them about witches and wizards actually flying on brooms, and of the game of quidditch and that Harry was the seeker for their house team, but not that her had been viciously attacked several times during matches. She told them about flying on a hippogriff the previous year, but not that it was to help rescue an escaped felon, who happened to be wrongly accused of murder and who was Harry's godfather.

She told her parents about the interschool tournament, and how Harry had been picked as one of their school's champions, but not how he had been dragged into the tournament under very suspicious circumstances, being as he was too young to enter, and not that in previous tournaments competitors had been killed. She told them how Ron had gone completely off the rails when Harry was picked, in spite of his protestations that he had not entered his name. She told them how Harry had flown on his broom with a real dragon, but not that the dragon was attempting to kill him.

Hermione told them of how Harry had introduced her and Ron to the champions from the other schools, and how she and the French witch had got on very well as she spoke fluent French (which was due to their many holidays to the south of France), with Fleur commenting that Hermione spoke with a Provençal accent as opposed to her own Champagne 'flavour'. She mentioned that the Durmstrang champion has asked her to accompany him to the Yule Ball, which had infuriated Ron, who up to that time had worshipped the Bulgarian quidditch star.

Lying on the beach beside her mother, Hermione thought of how nice it was in the sun in a brightly patterned swimsuit, rather than in the cold castle in the Highlands wrapped in her black school robes and heavy wool cloak, with the wind whistling between the castle towers.

As was the common practice on this beach on the Cote d'Azur, both Liz and Hermione were wearing one-piece bathing suits, which on more prudish beaches would be considered to be only the bottom half of a two-piece suit. Liz's figure had never required the extra support for the upper half, and she had easily followed the local customs from her first visits to the Mediterranean coastal resorts. She smiled as she considered that, unless Hermione's developing figure took after her parental grandmother, she would not need it either. All the children on the beach wore only a lower garment, until such time as additional structural assistance became necessary for the girls, and many times, not even then.

Once Hermione had applied the sunscreen lotion to her back, Liz returned the favour for her daughter, and turning onto her back, applied the oil to herself while watching the other people on the beach. There was another woman who looked to be about the same age as herself, that she had seen a number of times.

Sometimes the woman was walking with a young man and woman who looked to be in their early twenties, and sometimes she was on her own. When she was with the younger woman only, she and the younger woman would wear the bikini bottom style bathing costume, but the elder lady looked somewhat uncomfortable in it, as if the style was not to her liking but was worn as a concession to the younger girl. When on her own or with both younger people, she would invariably wear a full-length one-piece suit, often with a floral pattern with purple flowers, or an herbal print.

The elder woman had looked at Hermione as if she recognised her, but had a faint smile as if she did not expect to be recognised herself.

Liz pointed the lady out to her daughter, adding that she was getting a bit of an odd feeling about this stranger, and asked if Hermione recognised her. The girl started observing the woman carefully – she had heard about strange people in foreign countries, and stories of girls her age being abducted into harems or other unpleasant places. Being a relatively powerful witch herself, she felt that she could defend herself if needed, but didn't want to violate the Statute of Secrecy which might get her expelled from Hogwarts. Being a friend of Harry Potter, paranoia was just common sense, and as their current DADA teacher kept telling them, constant vigilance was a very good idea.

This year at Hogwarts had been somewhat stressful for Hermione, but no more than was typical. Her friend Harry had been almost killed only once so far, although being dragged by suspicious means into the Tri-Wizard Tournament (in spite of being completely unqualified, among other things being entirely too young to be allowed in). She herself had not been petrified, or assaulted by a troll, or any such adventure, so the year was going quite well so far. This time on the beach with her family was a nice way to de-stress, but this odd woman watching them raised her instincts to a 'high alert' level.

She noticed that when the woman was with the two younger people, they spoke with a thick Scottish brogue. The younger pair resembled the middle-aged woman closely, so Hermione deduced that they were likely close relatives, and might be the woman's children, although from all their appearances she must have become a mother at a very young age. The older woman wore her red hair in a long plait, except when she went swimming, at which time she wrapped it into a tight bun which looked very familiar to the young witch.

From her lessons in Herbology, Hermione came to the conclusion that the flowers on the woman's swim suit were heather, and the herbs were something in the mint family. A suspicion grew in the young woman's head, and she smiled as she turned to her mother and said, "I think I may know who that is. If she were older, I would be sure, but things are coming together." That someone's appearance (and their apparent age) could change significantly was no longer out of the question for the young witch – after all, she was the one who had brewed the polyjuice in her second year.

Liz Granger looked puzzled, but she knew her daughter's brilliant mind was working hard, and most likely was coming up to the right answer, whatever it might be. However, the comment about age puzzled her a lot

The next time the strange woman walked past, Hermione rose from her beach chair and walked toward her, smiling. Liz was completely stunned when the floral pattern on the woman's swimsuit started to move, as if swaying in the wind. From Hermione's descriptions of wizarding photographs, it was obvious that this woman was herself a witch.

Hermione went up to the woman, and said "Hello Professor McGonagall. I did not expect to see you hear. I must say, you have aged very well."

The woman laughed and responded, "Ah Miss Granger. I was wondering how long it would take you to recognise me, particularly in my current appearance."

Hermione smiled and said, "Well, I couldn't think of anyone else who could possibly be a Scottish witch wearing a swimsuit with a catnip pattern on it. It had to be you or possibly a daughter of yours. Please come and say hi to my Mum. She has been getting very suspicious that you were intending to drag me into white slavery or some such nefarious destination. I think she worries sometimes about what Hogwarts is preparing me for."

"I noticed you don't seem to be very comfortable in swimsuits like the one I am wearing. Why is that?" The elder witch smiled. "Miss Granger, I grew up in a more puritanical time, in a very puritanical Presbyterian family. Old habits die hard, and it's hard to teach old dogs…well, old kitties, new tricks. I am afraid Veronica likes to be in the latest fashions, and insists that I comply as well, whether I like it or not."

As they walked up to the elder Grangers, Hermione looked at her favourite teacher and asked "Why the disguise? Are you undercover to keep an eye on me and my family?"

Minerva McGonagall shook her head and laughed. "The crone you see at school **is** the disguise. I think your parents will want an explanation too, so I'll wait to explain to them as well."

As Hermione turned away to face her mother and introduce the Deputy Headmistress, she missed the slight frown on Minerva's brow. The girl was smart and perceptive. Sometimes, too smart and too perceptive for her own good.

Roger Granger frowned and said "You're not the same witch who came to our house to explain about the school."

Minerva nodded and said "Actually yes, I am afraid that I am the same one. Maybe this would help convince you," as her features changed and instead of a slightly less than middle-aged woman, and old woman who looked all of her seventy years stood before them for a moment. Minerva looked down at the bodice of her swimsuit, which had been 'full', but was now quite shrunken, and said "I'm afraid the transfiguration is rather comprehensive," as she changed back to her younger appearance (with a fuller bosom).

"You have to remember that I am the Transfiguration instructor at Hogwarts. This is actually my natural appearance. And it is imperative that a certain group of people never learn this."

Hermione shook her head in disbelief. "But I thought…."

Minerva nodded. "I am indeed seventy years old, and I have been teaching at Hogwarts for thirty eight years this month."

"My dear young lady, you have to remember that magical people tend to live quite a bit longer than our muggle neighbours. In some families, our appearance changes as if we were muggles, and the elderly look really old when they are in their hundred and sixties. In my family, however, once we are past puberty, our appearance is about the same as a non-magical person at the same proportion of their life. My great grandmother just past away two years ago, and my mother and grandfather are still quite spry. The two people you saw with me are my eldest son Hamish, who is thirty eight, and my younger daughter."

Liz was puzzled. In her experience, women tended to try to look younger (some quite desperately, leading to the derisive description of such a person as 'mutton dressed as lamb'), not so much older, and she said so.

Minerva nodded. "Absolutely. Happens with magical people as well. Vanity is one of our shared foibles."

"I first came to Hogwarts in December of 1956, at the age of thirty one. I had been the seeker for the Stornoway Puffins (you know how I still love quidditch), but I was pregnant with Hamish, and so they grounded me, quite literally as it were. In off-seasons, I had completely my Masteries in Transfigurations and Charms, and Professor Dumbledore was looking for some help teaching as he was getting more involved with the politics. I thought I would only be at Hogwarts for a year of two, but one bairn became four, and time passed, and I found I loved teaching. Besides, professional quidditch is a very rough sport."

My first class was a seventh-year charms class on a Friday. Some of the advanced charms require they be done in the nude (with very strict supervision, I might assure you, Mrs Granger). I presume Hermione has told you that I am an animagus, and I change into a cat. Well, because of my cat form, some of my senses remain somewhat more acute in human form as well, and I guess the appearance of their teacher being a rather young and quite fit lady who looked only slightly older than themselves was, shall we say, provocative. Well, with a cat's sense of smell, the pheromones in that room were overwhelming, and I had to send the male and female students to separate areas of the room to prevent inappropriate behaviour, and I had to end the class early!"

"I asked the Professor what to do, and he said to get old quickly. I took on the appearance of a crone, and on Monday, the next class (who had heard stories over the weekend) was informed that the young woman they saw on Friday decided she was not yet ready to teach, and that I was her replacement."

"This eliminated the arousal problem. I also found that students might misbehave with a young teacher, but for someone who looks like their grandmother, they are quite respectful."

"I have also found that, with the trouble we have had in the magical world, being able to hide in plain sight is very useful. You may know I was at Hogwarts as a student when He-Who-Must-Not –Be-Named was a student."

Hermione interrupted. "His name is Voldemort." Minerva cringed a bit, as Hermione continued. "If we can't even bear to say his name, how are we ever going to defeat him! Harry has pointed that out to me, and I think he is right."

The Professor nodded. "A valid point, Miss Granger. Ten points to Gryffindor." Both women laughed. "During the war with, well, Him, there was a rumour that a charm had been put on his name, and that saying it aloud would alert the Death Eaters to your whereabouts. My husband and three of my siblings were killed in that war, and we all got very cautious about saying 'The Name'. Our whole world was ecstatic when Harry Potter, somehow, was thought to have killed You-Know-Who (I am sorry, it is hard to break the habit), but from what I know of your adventures, I gather that he didn't really stay dead."

"Being as that may be, apparently Lord V..V…Voldemort thinks that the girl a couple years ahead of him at school was a distant relative, who moved to America. Therefore, I can move around relatively freely, without having to look over my shoulder all the time. You know of course that I was quite involved with the opposition to him in the past."

"I am afraid that I must insist that you forget that you know what I really look like." She started to draw her wand, and found that Hermione's wand was pointing into her eyes.

The young witch had a fierce countenance. "You will not obliviate my parents, or me. For one thing, it would be pointless."

Minerva frowned and asked, "What do you mean, pointless?"

Hermione, still looking fierce, said "If Death Eaters attack my family, my parents will be killed outright. As Muggles, the Death Eaters don't believe they could possibly know anything of any value. Me, they will rape and torture, but being Muggle-borne, I don't know anything they want to know, because they 'know' that a Mudblood is inferior."

"You have been calling non-magical people Muggles, just like they do. If you feel you can just casually obliviate us, then you are no better than they are. I don't want to believe that of you."

Minerva lowered her wand, and said "You are right. I am very sorry. In the past, unpleasant things had to be done, because lives were at stake. It got to be far too easy to do the easy things, rather than the right one."

"Perhaps, I can apologise in a little more practical way. You may have noticed that along the front street, there is a very nice gelateria. I'll buy. They have some nice frozen yogurt and sorbetto as well as gelato. I am afraid there is one other aspect of being a cat part-time; when I was young, I didn't drink milk for several months, it was during the depression, and like a cat, I became lactose-intolerant." She laughed lightly at revealing another of her secrets.

As Hermione and her parents turned to look towards the shops lining the esplanade, the young witch felt a mild faintness.

"Bunny, would you please put some more suntan oil on my back"?

The fourteen year old girl smiled at her mother's request, and replied, "Sure, Mum. I'll be right there", as she got up out of her beach chair. As she rose, she saw the middle-aged lady walking on the beach, who seemed to walk this portion the beach at that time every day in her flowery swimsuit. She waved and called out "Bon Jour," at which the woman smiled and waved back.

Hermione picked up the suntan oil, and started spreading it on her mother's back. As she applied the treatment, she mused about her holiday and thought of the fact that she had another week before she would return to Hogwarts for the winter term.

She sometimes wondered if any of the professors ever took a holiday over Christmas, or whether they were all still stuck in the cold Scottish castle over the New Year break. She was particularly curious how her favourite teacher, Professor McGonagall, had spent Christmas.


End file.
